Spirit of a Spirit
by LnknInsanity
Summary: Lucy and Levy are trying to figure out a spell for celestial mages but when Lucy reads the spell out loud and the spell takes affect. she has to go through all her spirits personalities before she can get back to the lucy they all know and love and how does this affect her loyal lion who has to take care of her?
1. Chapter 1: a spell gone wrong

Hi guys! this is my new story with LokexLucy pairing i think itll be only two or three chapters but dont hold me to that.

but either way please review

* * *

Day 1: Loke/Leo

Lucy walked into the guild looking for a very specific blue haired girl. Lucy had found a store that sold the book Levy was looking for and a lot of other books so she came to ask her if she would come shopping with her. She found the mage she was looking for sitting at a table staring at some papers intently.

"Levy-chan!" Lucy called out walking over to her best friend.

"Hey Lu-chan! How you feeling?" Levy said looking up from her work.

"Yeah my cold's pretty much gone now. What are you doing?" Lucy said looking over her shoulder at the papers.

"I found this request to translate an ancient spell. But it's a tricky one. It's been translated so many time I think it might just be pigeon English at this point, I hate when that happens, you always get misinterpretations or problems with the script when you translate something this many times. It's supposed to be the original language but I think some of the words are wrong. I can't understand it." The solid-script mage said sighing.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Lucy asked sitting down next to her.

"Well if you want to take a look at it you can but I don't think you could get very far." Levy said handing her the papers.

Lucy's eyes scanned over the paper. "This looks like one of the spirit languages, my mother had a book Capricorn gave her with this kind of language in it." Both the girls looked harder at the paper.

"I think that's the word for 'key' there." Lucy said pointing at one word.

"Well that one there is the word for 'celestial mage'" Levy said as she started to write down the English version of the spell.

"Ooh! That one is 'to trade' I remember that!"

"Yay! We're done! Now we can figure out what the spell is for now that it's translated." Levy said as they looked at the spell again.

"Oi! Shrimp!" a rude voice called out interrupting the two.

"What is it Gajeel?" Levy said looking up.

"Come over here for a second I need to talk to you." Gajeel said coming over to them and dragging Levy off towards somewhere else.

"Gajeel!" Levy shouted.

"Ara~Ara~ he liiiiiiiiiiiiikes you~!" Lucy teased her friend.

"LU-CHAN!" Levy blushed as Gajeel dragged her out the door.

Lucy laughed and looked back to the papers. Maybe if she read out the English spell that would help.

"Hmmm. _Spirits answer my call._

_My friends are the spirits that are with me._

_Lend me their character in my time of need._

_I am a celestial mage and by the spirit king heed my request_."

Before she could even blink a light started to glow from the words on the page. Lucy fell back as Levy ran back in the door seeing the light and the huge crash from inside the guild.

"Lu-chan! Are you okay?!" Levy said running over to help her friend.

Lucy looked dazed for a minute before she looked up at levy.

"Lu-chan?"

"My darling how could I not be alright with a beautiful girl like you here to brighten my day?" Lucy said grabbing Levy's hand and looking deeply into her eyes.

"Wha-!"

"Lucy!" four voices called out in unison.

They turned to see Natsu, Gray Erza and Happy back from the mission they went on while Lucy was sick.

"We heard something happened! Are you alright?" Erza asked.

"Oh my dear Titania! Your beauty and caring cuts deep into my heart and fills it up with love."

Their jaws all fell open as they saw Lucy flirting! And with Erza!

"Lucy are you alright?" Gray asked sweat dropping as Lucy put on a pair of sunglasses similar to the ones Loke would normally wear.

"Gray I'm disappointed, how can you not be feeling fantastic with all the beauties in this room? You must be truly cold hearted not to be swayed by these lovely ladies." Lucy said bending down and kissing both Erza and Levy's hands.

"Lucy snap out of it!" a blushing Erza yelled as she hit Lucy on the head.

Lucy turned around and caught Levy grabbing her up in a bridal carry. "My dear I am wounded only your love can save me now." She said leaning closer

Before they could lean any closer two sets of arms pulled both of them away from each other.

As Gajeel held Levy as far away from Lucy as possible a certain lion spirit had appeared from the spirit world and was not happy seeing Lucy trying to kiss someone else.

"Lucy what are you doing?! And with... Levy?" Loke was shocked to see Lucy was not trying to kiss another guy but Levy.

"I was simply admiring this fine girl from a closer view." Lucy said winking at Levy.

"Gray? Natsu? What happened to Lucy?!" the spirit was furious. Had they let his beloved Lucy hit her head and that was why she was acting like this?

"I dunno! We found her like this!" Natsu said pouting like a child at getting the blame for Lucy's strange behaviour.

"Um I think I know." Levy said and everyone turned to look at the small mage. "Lucy and I were translating a spell in an old spirit language, we had just finished when Gajeel pulled me away she might have read it out loud." Levy said going to get the spell.

"Let me see that." Loke said looking at the spell. "I know this spell! But it looks very different. Did you change any of the words? Usually this is a spell for celestial mages to use their celestial spirits as a magic source and increase their strength but this one looks different."

"That's it!" everyone jumped Levy yelled. She snatched the paper from Loke and looked over it again.

"That's it because of some of the words instead of getting her spirits strength like she is supposed to she got their personalities! She must be you right now Loke!" Levy said.

Erza started to get angry at the small mage. "You let Lucy read that! How could you leave her with some spell when you didn't know what it did?!" she stepped forward to gently hit Levy on the head when something stopped her fist half way.

"Do not hurt Levy." Lucy said glaring at Erza.

"Lucy?" Erza asked the girl who was blocking her fist with her arm.

"I am the leader of the zodiac, what others in the zodiac can't handle I can. I have enough strength to stand your little temper tantrums."

"Huh?" everyone said confused besides Loke.

"Hmm. So which one is she then Lucy?" Loke said slightly amused at Lucy considering Levy one of the zodiac family.

"My sister Aries, the ram." Lucy said and that shot an arrow straight into Loke's heart.

"Well Lu-chan I'm going to see if I can figure out this spell why don't you go home and rest?" Levy said trying to break the silence.

Suddenly it was back to Lady Killer Lucy. "But my heart has been stolen by that beautiful maiden." She said pushing up her glasses pointing out Cana. "I must go reclaim it before I can put this weary soul to rest."

Before anyone could say anything Lucy had run over and was now holding Cana bridal style. "Cana! If I could stay within your presence for but a moment more then I would trade it for all the alcohol in the world and if it would make you happy then I would give all that beer to you."

Cana looked confused but still slightly blushing at Lucy's flattering words "well if you're paying a barrel then thanks."

"Anything for you my darling." She said as she waved Mira over.

"Yes Lucy-chan, what can I get for you?"

"Mira your beauty is more than enough to satisfy me for a decade I could stare into those beautiful eyes all day. But for now I will have to do with a barrel for my lovely lady here." She said indicating Cana.

Mira looked slightly confused but went but got and barrel anyway.

As this happened two very depressed looking girls came in the door, Juvia was crying and flooding the whole guild at being told there was no potion to make her Gray-sama love her and Lisanna was looking sad at the date that didn't go well for her.

Seeing an opportunity Lucy walked up to the girls and grabbed their hands pulling them both up and then sitting down and pulling them onto her lap.

"Juvia please no more tears they wash away the beautiful smile on your face and if I were to not be able to see that anymore surely the world would just collapse. Come smile for me my darling." She said lifting Juvia's chin up and looking into her eyes. Juvia blushed but her tears stopped and she tried to smile making Lucy smile hugely in return.

She then turned to Lisanna. "And Lisanna I can see you are in need of a shoulder to cry on. For you my darling I would listen to you whenever you want me to."

"It's nothing my date just didn't go well." Lisanna said feeling slightly touched at her friends caring but still a bit confused.

"Well he was obviously not the guy for you if he didn't try everything in his power to keep a beauty like you. If it were me I would make sure a date with you would be unforgettable and do everything I could to make you happy."

Lisanna started to blush as Loke, Gray and Natsu walked over. Natsu and Gray both grabbed the girls off Lucy's lap before Loke grabbed her, threw her over his shoulder and ran out the door towards Lucy's apartment.

"We're going to have to explain that one to the guild." Gray said sighing.

"Poor Lu-chan."Levy said before Erza turned to her and said. "Even though I was only going to hit you lightly, I still lost my temper. Levy! Please hit me!"

"This is gonna be a long 2 weeks if what Loke said is right." Levy sighed.

"_It still works the same as if it was the battle spell. She will go through each of her spirits personalities and the spell will wear off. She still remembers everything though its juts shell act differently. There is no particular order but she'll probably change personalities in her sleep so could you please explain it to the guild while I go take care of Lucy."_

"You have no idea how much he loves you Lu-chan." Levy said thinking of the way the spirit looked at his master.

* * *

As Loke put his master in her bed after he had kept her in the apartment the whole day, he couldn't help but sigh at the mess she was in but being her knight in shining armour he would still protect her, in this case from herself. Just as he was about to leave he saw something sticking out of her pocket he pulled it out gently so she didn't accidently sleep on it and break it.

It was a glasses case but it was empty inside except for a small card. _'Well that explains where she got the sunglasses.'_ Loke thought before looking at the card.

On it was written. 'Dear Loke, I love you. I know you probably don't feel the same way because you are always going out with other girls but I needed to tell you, I don't know if I'll have the courage to give this to you, I even got some sunglasses that reminded me of you so that this would fell less awkward but it doesn't really help that much. But if you don't feel that way about me I understand we can just go back to being friends.

Love Lucy.'

'_She...loves...me?_

_._

_._

_. _

_SHE LOVES ME!'_ He thought mentally cheering for joy. He couldn't wait until she woke up and he could tell her the he loves her too.

Just as he was thinking how he should say this something else occurred to him. Lucy wasn't going to be back to his Lucy for another two weeks.

Loke mentally slumped as he thought about the two weeks he had to wait to say "I love you" to his beloved. He reached down and rubbed his thumb over her cheeks and lips. "You're lucky I love you." He said before laying down next to her and going to sleep.

* * *

please review.

next up is...


	2. Chapter 2: My Spirits

hey guys last chapter, so i guess it was a two-shot. thank you everybody you are fantastic!

pleas review

* * *

Day 2: Crux

When Loke woke up Lucy was sitting cross-legged on a table with her eyes closed.

"Lucy?" he asked.

"Huh-mah." She said keeping her eyes closed.

"Come on Lucy lets go to the guild so we can see if Levy has done anything to help end this spell sooner." Loke said touching her arm.

"Huh-mah" she said again not moving from her sitting position.

Loke sighed before picking her up and walking towards the guild.

When he got there everything was still rowdy but everyone stopped and looked at Lucy for a second before going back to their business.

Loke put Lucy down and looked for the solid script mage; he saw her sitting next to Gajeel at a table with lots of papers surrounding her.

"Hey." He called out to her. "How are you going on the spell?"

Levy sighed "not so good I haven't made any progress at all. We might just have to wait for the spell to wear off. Speaking of where is Lucy?"

"She right over there-!" Loke looked around the room frantically for his lost master. When he saw her sitting on the bar he sighed in relief.

"Lucy." He said as he walked up to the bar.

"Huh-mah."

"Uh Loke?" happy said sitting next to Lucy on the bar. "What spirit is Lucy today?"

"AAH!" Lucy screamed catching everyone's attention. Then in a deep voice she said. "Crux, full name is Crumudgeon._"The Southern Cross"_ is one of the Silver Key Celestial Spirits that is owned by Lucy Heartfilia. However, it is known that Crux has the ability to search for information about Celestial Spirits and their owners by sleeping, though he's forbidden to reveal too much, as one's activities are still a private matter in the Spirit World."

After she said this she fell asleep.

"So as you can see Lucy will be falling asleep a lot and she will answer any question you ask but then she will sleep for a bit." Loke explained to Happy.

"oh." Happy thought for a minute then flew in front of Lucy. "What colour bra is Lucy wearing?"

"Zzzz...

AH!

Blue" Lucy said then fell asleep again.

"Happy what's going on?" Natsu said coming to see Lucy sitting on the bar.

"Natsu! Lucy will answer any question you ask her! Try it!" Happy said flying on top of Lucy's head.

"alright." He thought for a moment. "What colour bra is Lucy wearing?" Lucy continued to sleep.

"What? why didn't she answer?" Happy asked Loke.

"Because you already asked that happy and Crux won't repeat the same answer twice in a row." Loke answered." But she'll answer any question she knows the answer to."

"Really? Hey Gray! Come check this out!" he said calling over the ice mage.

-10 minutes later-

"Where does Lucy go shopping for her underwear?" Erza asked.

Lucy started snoring and everyone sweat dropped. "She fell asleep." Happy said atop Lucy's head.

"AH!" Lucy screamed causing Happy to fall off Lucy's head and land in her lap.

"At mostly expensive places like Victoria's secret." She said.

"What cup size is Lucy?" someone asked from the back of the crowd.

"Double D's" Lucy said falling asleep.

Loke was getting sick of everybody asking these perverted questions to Lucy but then an idea came into Loke's head.

"Who is Lucy in love with?" Loke asked loudly causing everyone to fall quiet as they waited for the answer especially Mira who was pushing to the front of the crowd to hear the blonde better.

"Zzzzz"

"WAKE UP!" Mira yelled, trying to get the answer.

"AAAAAH! LOKE!" she yelled.

Everyone was silent before cheering for the lion. A few people even walked up and congratulated.

But Lucy wasn't finished.

"Lucy has always admired Loke but after he almost died she realised she did not want to lose and that she really cared about him." Loke blushed at hearing that. "Lucy does not have any plans to confess yet as she is not sure what Loke thinks of her and he is always dating someone else. She is not sure how to confess, her last idea was saying it in a card with a present she thought he would like." She said then fell asleep.

Loke walked up next to Lucy and kissed her cheek before picking the sleeping girl up in his arms." I think it's time I took Lucy home." He said smugly before walking out of the guild.

* * *

Day 3: Taurus

"Mooorvelous! You got a nice body!" Lucy said looking Cana over.

"Loke! Come get your girlfriend before she rapes me with her eyes." Cana called over taking a drink.

"Come on Lucy let Cana drink." Loke said grabbing Lucy's arm to lead her away from Cana.

"MOOOO! But she has a nice body!" Lucy said accidently hitting Cana who spilled her beer on Loke soaking his shirt.

Loke loosened his tie and started to unbutton his shirt to get some of the beer away from his skin. This showed off Loke's nice set of abs and when he looked up Lucy was shaking and looking down at the floor.

"Lucy? Are you okay?" Loke asked her.

When she looked up she had two giant hearts in her eyes and her nose was bleeding a little bit.

"MOOOOO~! SUPER SEXY BODY!" She yelled before throwing herself at him and making everyone look over at them.

"Eh?!" Cana said looking at the girl clinging onto Loke. "Are you saying his body is better than mine!?"

"His body is mooorvelous!" she said with hearts in her eyes as she oggled his body.

"Oh yeah! What about this!" she said grabbing Lucy's hand and putting it on her breast.

Lucy still looked at Loke with hearts in her eyes. Then Loke got an brilliant idea, he used one hand to push some hair out of his face while he struck a pose to show off his body and then he winked at Lucy.

"KYAAA! SUPER SEXY~! HIS BODY IS THE ONLY ONE FOR ME! IT'S ABSOLUETLY MOOOOORVELOUS!" She yelled running over and glomping him.

He chuckled "You're the only one for me too Lucy."

* * *

Day 4: Cancer

"Let me cut your hair-ebi" Lucy said to Juvia.

Happy flew behind her and shouted "SAY –KANI AT THE END OF YOUR SENTECES!"

And this is what Loke came back to he had only gone into the spirit world for an hour to replenish himself.

"Come on Lucy you can cut mine. It'll grow back when I go into the spirit world anyway." Loke said sitting down at a bench.

Over the next hour Lucy cut very little of his hair, only enough to get rid of split ends, instead she was running her hands through his hair and playing with it between her fingers and Loke had to admit it felt great.~

* * *

Day 5: Lyra

Lucy was going to freak when she saw her water bill. She had been in there singing for an hour.

By the time she finally did get out and they had gone to the guild it was already past lunch.

"Ah! ~ Levy-chan! ~ I haven't seen you in ages!"

* * *

Day 6: Capricorn

"Shall we go Loke-sama?"

Oh this was going to be a good day he'll get to hear Lucy call him Loke-sama all day!

-On the way to the guild-

Maybe not such a good idea Capricorn was the strong silent type. So Lucy had barely said two words to him!

"Lucy?"

"Yes Loke-sama?"

nevermind he still loves hearing her say that.

* * *

Day 7: Plue

Lucy was shaking as she sat on Loke's lap; she was munching on candy and smiling the whole time. Loke had to admit it was really cute.

"Do you want some more candy Lucy?"

"Pun!" Lucy said then she got up and did a strange dance like Plue normally does.

"Really Luce? Another one? I'm not sure if we have anymore lollypops, you might have ate them all!" Natsu said walking past as he saw Lucy's dance.

Loke was a bit surprised, how did Natsu know what Plue/Lucy was saying?

* * *

Day 7: Horologium

"Mira can I have a fish?" Happy asked her.

"Mira can I have a fish? He says." Lucy repeated.

"Don't copy me." Happy said.

"Don't copy me. He says." Lucy repeated.

"Waaah~ Natsu! Lucy's bullying me!" happy cried running to Natsu.

"Waaah~ Natsu! Lucy's bullying me! He says." Lucy repeated before running over to Loke imitating Happy.

"Hey Loke why is Luce acting like that?" Natsu asked holding a crying Happy.

"Hey Loke why is Luce acting like this? He says."

"She's Horologium today she'll repeat everything." Loke explained.

"She's Horologium today she'll repeat everything. He says."

Suddenly Natsu got an idea. "Wait here."

"Wait here. He says."

"Aye Sir!" happy said landing on a table.

"Aye Sir! He says."

Mira and Natsu both came over before Mira walked next to Lucy and made her face Loke.

"I love you Loke." Mira whispers in Lucy's ear.

"I love you Loke. She says." Lucy said blushing slightly.

"Will you go out with me Loke?" Mira says in her ear.

"Will you go out with me Loke? She says."

"AH~! MY OTP!" Mira cried fainting in happiness.

"AH~! MY OTP! She says" Lucy said before pretending to faint like Mirajane.

* * *

Day 8: Scorpio

"Lucy turn the music down." Loke said as Lucy continued to head bang it out.

* * *

Day 9: Gemini

"Don't play pranks on the land lady you'll get yourself kicked out." Loke scolded the girl.

"sorry." Lucy said as they headed towards the guild.

The rest of the day was spent with Natsu and Lucy pranking Gray and Loke chasing after them.

* * *

Day 10: Aries

"HEY LUCY! I know it was you and Natsu who were pranking me yesterday." Gray yelled walking up to the blonde girl at the bar.

When Lucy turned around she had tears in her eyes making Gray freeze. "Sumimasen!" Lucy said throwing herself into Loke's arms.

Loke glared at Gray as he patted Lucy's hair. She hugged him tightly as he tried to calm her down. Gray also tried frantically to calm the crying girl.

"You made her cry." Happy said disapprovingly.

"Shut up you stupid cat!"

"Sumimasen!"

* * *

Day 11: Sagittarius

"Reporting for duty moshi moshi!" Lucy said saluting.

"Come on lets go." Loke said walking out of the apartment.

"moshi moshi!" she said following him.

* * *

Day 12: Virgo

"Where is Lucy?" Mirajane asked as Loke walked into the guild alone.

"She's Virgo today and she wanted to be punished. I'll probably let her go later." Loke said smirking evilly.

*at Lucy's apartment*

"Ah~! Loke! Please! Punish me more Ouji-sama!" Lucy begged as a phone recorded the whole thing.(I'll leave that to your imagination ;D.)

* * *

Day 13(last day): Aquarius

Lucy and Loke walked into the guild with Lucy hanging off his arm and hearts in her eyes.

"Lucy?" Mirajane asked with hearts in her eyes as well.

"Are you finally back Luce?" Cana asked from the bar.

"What do you mean miss no boyfriend?" Lucy said haughtily.

Cana almost spit out her beer. "What? Aquarius!" she said glaring at Lucy a bit.

"really wearing such a distasteful outfit it's no wonder you don't have a boyfriend." Lucy said glaring back.

"a man doesn't make the woman!' Cana yelled as they both started fighting.

"Loke! Could you please stop them?" Mirajane asked politely. "I don't want them to hurt each other while Lucy's not herself."

"Um Lucy?" Loke said nicely.

"Yes darling." Lucy said with little animated hearts coming off her.

"Why don't we go somewhere?" Loke said trying to get her out of the guild and away from Cana.

"Yeah sure we can go on a date!" Lucy said loud enough to attract everyone's attention.

"let's go!' Lucy said grabbing his arm and pulling him out the door.

* * *

Day 14: Lucy

The next morning when Lucy woke up she felt blank for a second but then it all came rushing back to her. The spell, the personality swap, everything. She turned to see the person who had taken care of her throughout this lying next to her.

Lucy leaned down to give him a gentle kiss on the lips as thank you, but Loke woke up when she was half way to his lips and leaned up capturing her lips instead.

Lucy blushed and pulled away very quickly.

"good morning." Loke said smirking.

"um g-g-good morning." Lucy said turning the other way to hide her blush.

"that was certainly the best wake up I've had in a long time." he said wrapping his arms around her waist.

'I- I was just saying thank you!" she argued flushing.

"Really? I thought you were just giving your boyfriend a good morning kiss." He said stressing the word _boyfriend._

"that!" Lucy broke off blushing.

"I love you Lucy." He said kissing her deeply this time; he just loved kissing his _girlfriend_ almost as much as he loved her.

"I love you too Loke." She said seeing no point in hiding it anymore she remembered everything especially her day as Virgo, those cinderblocks on her legs really hurt after awhile! But because she loved him she could forgive him this one time.

* * *

done! im still not good with endings but oh well. that was so much fun to wirte! and if it as fun to read to please dont forget to review and favourite

until next time

Lnkn-chan


	3. Important notice!

**VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**

**READ:**

**A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...**

**Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!**

**Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html**

**: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /**

**: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml**

**and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...**

**: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!**  
**3 minutes ago**


End file.
